Tough Love
by SweetanPsychotic
Summary: England has a crush on a certain blond country. Who is it? Do they return his feelings.And who else makes confession. Character and human names used. Fruk, with light Usuk. rated M for later Chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hetalia doesn't belong to me.

This was originally a Rp with my friend Gina. I have edited this chapter to hopefully cured it of it's mistakes. The french was improved by Croc'Sushi and i'm glad That she pointed things out that i never though of.

Italics-French

()- French translation.

Tough Love

It was an another cold and calm winter night in the streets of London. Most people were asleep in there beds, however that didn't seem to apply to the blond man walking out of the the cities capital building. His face flushed upon meeting the brisk winter air. The Brit pulled his coat tighter around himself as he carried the files to his home down the street. He had left his car at home earlier that day, but regretted it at the moment.

As he walked past the many faces on the streets, Arthur Kirkland, had only one person on his mind. A certain blond to be exact. Many countries thought that the englishman had a crush on his former charge, America. This was not true. England only saw the boy as just that.

A boy.

As much as Arthur loved Alfred, he wasn't the blond that had driven him to a school girl crush. No, that would be a rather perverted rival of his. That's right, poor little Iggy had a crush on Francis, the country of France. However, overtime when Arthur was ready to admit his feelings, the frenchman would do something to upset him. Thus causing him to retaliate in a harsh manner. Arthur of course regretted his remarks soon after, but he would never admit that. So instead he watch his love when the other wasn't looking. England was so lost in his thoughts that he was unaware of the person standing directly in front of his door step, when he arrived.

"_Bon soir_, Arthur." Was the statement that brought England from his daze.

Blinking his eyes in surprise Arthur looked up to meet a familiar blue.

"F-France!? What on earth are you doing here this late?" Arthur stuttered.

"I was waiting on your return." France said as he gave a small smile.

"What do you mean by waiting?"

"I have been sitting here since the meeting let out three hours ago." France explained.

"What!? Are you trying to do catch your death, you git?"

"I just wanted to come in and visit. Is that so wrong?" France smirked slightly as he say England shift a bit.

"When It comes to you, yes! Now move so I may enter my house." England stated as he pushed past the other and unlocked his door. He stepped in side and headed for the kitchen as he heard footsteps follow him in and shut the door behind the two.

"Since you decided to come in un invited, would you like some tea?" Arthur asked as he gathered the ingredients for is own.

"_Non_, I am alright." Was the answer he received as his guest removed his coat and scarf.

Arthur focused on making his tea, rather than Frenchmen that was making himself comfortable on the couch. Once he finished he sat on the opposite couch as France. France looked amused at the brit's action.

_"Qu'est ce qui ne va pas? Viens t'asseoir à côté de moi_ England." Francis said as he patted the spot next to him. (what's wrong? Come sit next to me England.)

"I wouldn't come to you even If my life depended on it."

"Ohononon, But how would I know that?" France smirked giving small wink in the other's direction.

England forced a look of disgust on his face, to prevent himself from blushing at the other's comment.

"You are such a bloody creeper. I wish you would just leave and let me be."

"Don't be so timid, Angleterre."

"I'm not timid! I just don't like when you get all perverted like." England protested.

"You're not timid, but you certainly are rouge." France said as he leaned over the table that was between the two and gently traced the others cheek.

"Don't touch me with your hands! They are ice cold. Not to mention I don't know where they have been." Arthur yelled as he shuddered and leaned away from his touch.

_"Mes mains sont froides, and your visage is rouge._ You poor timid thing you." (My hand are cold, and you face is red.)

"You just said i wasn't timid! You make positively no sense" Arthur reprehended as he tried to will away the blush on his cheeks.

"Do they have sarcasm in your country?" Francis asked chuckling softly as he sat back on the couch.

"How would I know? People are always telling me to get that stick out my are." Arthur puffed in slight annoyance.

"And l_e remplacer_ with...?" (and replace it with?)

"Argh! you such a pervert. Maybe you should just go home." England pointed out as he glared at his comment.

"Non! Laisse moi rester un peu... s'il te plaît?" France pleaded. (No! just let me stay … Please?)

England couldn't refuse his love when he pleaded like that, but he wasn't going to do this with out something in return.

"Alright, but ...one one condition."

"State your terms."

"I want….you to makemebiscuits." Arthur stated, speaking the last part really fast, looking down into his tea.

_"Je suis désolé, what was that? Say it lentement."_ France said smirking putting a hand to his ear* (I'm sorry, what was that? Say it slowly.)

England sighed and played with his remaining tea in his cup, as he repeated his conduction."I want you to make me biscuits, like you did when we were younger. I wanna see why everyone loves your cooking, instead of my own."

Francis considered this... and nodded. _"Bien sûr mon petit Iggy, je vais préparer quelques uns de mes fameux biscuits pour toi_."(Sure my little iggy, I shall bake you some of my biscuits.)

A/N: Biscuits in england are always call cookies. but thats what they are.

England looked up with a small gleam in his eyes an stared at France.

"Really?"

He nodded and stood from the couch as he walked into the kitchen.

"Yes, really."

England Followed behind and peaked around the corner to watch his older blond gathered the needed ingredients and preheated the oven as he looked over to Arthur.

_"Je vous vois there._" (i see you there.)

England coughed in embarrassment, not having expected to be seen, before moving and sitting on the counter next to the others work space.

"Would you talk like normal please?"

"Why would I speak english when I have the most beautiful language there is?" France asked as he pulled out a none stick pan.

"Because I would rather you not speak it" England answered as he watched.

_"Peut-être que c'est mieux comme ça..."_ France muttered as he mixed the things together and placed them in the oven. (perhaps that is better)

England pouted slightly at the stubbornness France gave.

"I'm serious! Why take advantage of a simple request that I ask of you?"

"Would you prefer I find another way to take advantage of you?" France suggested.

"Just make me my food,git." England replied turning away growing tired off the particular argument.

France looked quite puzzled that England hadn't yelled at him in return. "They're baking, aren't you the impatient one."

"But of course! I am british. oh wait i just insulted myself."

"You said it, _pas moi._" (not me)

"Shh, we all make mistakes"

"Except for _moi_." France commented as he checked on the cookies* (me)

"You do too!" Arthur asked looking over at the oven. "Are they done?"

"Of course I don't."France said as he pulls out the cookies."_Doucement_, they're hot." (careful)

"Lies and no they are as cold as ice." England stated rolling his eyes and glancing at the freshly cooked treats.

"_Très bien_, I'll eat them myself." (fine)

"No! you will share! After all this is my condition that your still here"

France smiled and held a cookie to England lips, causing the younger to blush a light pink and pul back. The younger off the two pulled one of the cooking tin and took a small bite.

"You're a decent cook … I guess."

"_Juste décent? I am a bon chef, et tu ne devrais pas parler."_

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked frowning and his eyebrows knitting together.

"Talking Iggy. You shouldn't be talking." Francis grinned taking a cookie for himself.

"Why ever not? I am a fantastic cook!"

"Fantastique cook my arse." France stated as he rolled his eyes biting into the cookie.

"You're such a moron." England stated throwing a cookie at him, chewing on his own.

France caught the flying treat in his mouth causing Arthur to stop for a moment, before laughing as France ate said cookie.

"Impressive, _non_?" (not)

"Yes, you can catch like a puppy." England chuckled.

"Well, I am good on all fours…" France reminded.

England frowned a bit mumbling into his cookie. "i know…."

"Ohonhonhon, is Angleterre jealous that he has not witnessed the fabulous me?" Francis teased.

"What In heaven's name would make you think that? I never what to see such a horrendous thing.

"Oh, but you don't have too. Instead you could be apart of it." Francis pointed out

"Why would I do that? Where as you prefer to shag every living thing, I prefer the intimate touch of true love."

"Joli." (lovely)

England looked confused at France's reply.

"You are a fool."

"I take that as a compliment.'"

"Take it as you will."

France looked at his watch for a moment before looking up to see England holding out a cookie to him. Giving a questionable look to the other, not sure what he wanted.

"Feed me. This also part of the condition" Arthur stated as he made a rather bold move.

"Bien sûr Iggy." France said taking it to the other and placing on his lips. (of course)

England rolled his eyes and ate his cookie. "That's not what I meant you know?"

"Oh? And what did you mean Angleterre?"

"Oh nothing my good sir." England said jumping off the counter with a plate of cookies.

"Pas si vite." France said following behind. (fast.)

"Yes rapid." England chuckled as he walked in to his living room.

France grabbed England's arm and pulled him into a hug flushed from the warm bodily contact and struggled as best he could with a plate full of sweets.

"Let go of me!"

"Pourquoi?" Francis laughed as he let go, but not before giving the brit's ass a firm squeeze. (why.)

England was bright red from the sudden grope as sat upon his couch looking at the other with a false glare.

"And to think I was gonna sit in your lap as we finshed off theses cookies and listened to music, like I did in our childhood."

"If I sit on my hands, would you sit on my lap?" France questioned loving the small references to the better days, when the two got along better.

England gave him a questionable look before nodding and eating another treat. Francis smiled and sat on his hands like promised, before Arthur crawled into it. After a few moments offsetting in akward Arthur offered him a biscuit.

"Here "

"_Je suis..._ sitting on my hands. Feed me?" (I am)

England was about to feed it to him, but decide to try it a different way instead. Placing the cookie in his lips he offered the cookie towards France. Francis was taken aback at the sudden move, however there were no complaints as he ate the treat and kissing the bruit a bit. Arthur blushed and crawled out of francis lap and directed his attention to the TV.

"I … did nothing." Was Arthur's next words.

"No,_ Bien sûr que non._" (No of course not.)

"Speak the queen's english for gods sake!"

"l'anglais de la Reine, I have the most beautiful language." (something the lines of, fuck the queen's english.)

England groaned slightly. "Yea, but it's irritating since you can speak english and certain things I can't understand"

Francis had turned away from the englishman at this point, as he mumbled in french."_Ça ne serait pas la première fois que tu ne comprendrais pas quelque chose..."_ (That wouldn't be the first thing you didn't understand.)

"France! Please for the love of god! Just tell me what your saying!" England yelled.

"I said that wouldn't be the first thing you don't understand!" France shout back.

England blinked in frustration as he looked at the other. "Well of course not when your speaking another language!"

"That's not what I meant! _Merde_, it doesn't matter." (damn it)

England at this point was angry that France wasn't making sense so in reaction he gripped his collar on his shirt forcing Francis to look at him.

"Tell me! What the hell i'm not understanding then!"

Before England had any time to react at all, Francis had grabbed the younger nation towards him. Their lips met in a bruising kiss as England remained shocked at Francis. After a minute or so Francis bushed Arthur away with a pained and angry expression.

_Moi_! You dont understand _moi_. (me)

Francis glared at the brit in Anger before turning and stomping off towards a room in the house. Leaving arthur to himself.

England watched as France stormed off, his hand reaching up to brush over his swollen red lips. The only thing running through his mind was a single thought.

"I don't understand…. Francis?"

OoOoOoOo

R&R hope this story catchs your interests. I shall post soon.


	2. What did you say?

I do not own Hetalia at all.

I hope there are no mistakes in my writing or translations. R&R

_Italics_-French

(example)-French translation.

**What did you say?**

**OoOoO**

In a nearby room France was nearly throwing a fit, but just sighed and sat on the floor pulling his legs against his chest and resting his head on them, mumbling softly.

_"Il ne comprend pas..."_ (He doesn't understand.)

England sledded off the couch and silently walked towards the room Francis's resided inane carefully peaked inside his bedroom watching.

"Frances….I it possible you care for me? or is this other jest of yours?"

_"Peut-être…"_ Was the mumbled response he received. (maybe)

Coming closer into the room, Arthur silent made his way over to France. He kneeled in front of him and lifted his face to stare intensely into the other's.

"_Oui or non_?" France demanded in a soft tone.(yes or no)

France looked into the shining emerald green before him and sighed his answer.

"_…Oui._" (yes)

England tensed suddenly as he stood. He gave a forced smile to the man on the floor and extended his hand to him.

"That's good to hear."

There was something odd about the way Arthur had as if he is hiding just couldn't figure it out. Instead he sat on the floor staring at the younger blond.

"France I suggest you get off my floor and out of my bedroom before you regret it." Arthur stated with the same sicking tone he responded with moments ago.

"Arthur? Whats wrong?" France asked as he stood.

"Nothing, now go home."

"Non your acting werid. Is it cause I said I care for you. If that's it then you should know I care for every like that."

England felt his heart break a little at France's word's. Bowing his slightly England felt tears cloud his eyes as his shoulders tremble.

"Leave."

"But England, I…"

" I said leave!" England shouted and pointed towards the door.

A few moments of silence filed the room as the teo were at a stand still. France was the first to move. He lifted England's face to see it stained with tears.

"I'm not leaving. Do you know why?" France asked.

He received no reply from Britain, but that was fine.

"I'm not leaving because even though I care for everyone. I only love one."

That sparked a reaction from the sudden muted Englishmen. Watery emerald eyes met deep blues.

"W-what?"

"You heard me Arthur. I have someone I love. I should tell that person rather soon."

England wiped his tears and pushed away from France and glared a bit. " Do what ever the blood please, just leave me be."

"But you see I can't do that Arthur. I want to tell you the person I have fallen for."

England eyes held the horror he felt inside but he didn't change his expression.

"I don't wanna hear it, so leave!" England tried again as he turned to leave.

He managed to get as far as the door before his arm was yanked back and he was forced against the wall. He glared at France who had him pinned and tried to push past him.

"Move it."

"_Non._ See you remind me off my love."

"I. Don't. Wish. To Hear It!." England shouted.

"I hate to tell you this England, but at the moment I could careless what you want. You are going to listen to me." France stated in a harsh tone.

Once England was silent he began.

"You see Arthur. The person I love is a rather irritating blond. He is known by all. He is in the alliance. He doesn't follow orders from others and he is quiet stubborn." France explained.

France had to stifled a chuckle when England gave a disgusted look. France had purposely described America to tease the other. Before England spoke though France continued.

"The person I love also doesn't realize I love him. I grew up learning the small things that made him cry, made him smile, and made him understand just how much of a pervert I am. The only thing he didn't understand was I was doing it to gain his attention."

"You tried making America jealous?" England interrupted.

France sighed moving his hand to the other's cheek an looked him in the eyes.

"If you think I love America, then your a idiot."

"What? there is no one else it could be." England protested completely and utterly confused.

"That's not true, Angleterre."

"Fine. If not Alfred. Then who else could it be?

"You."

"I knew it is….Wait what did you just say?" England asked not sure he heard that's right.

"For a second I thought you said me."

"I did." France said and kissed England before he could speak again. England's thoughts ran wild in his head. It took a few moments but after regaining his sense he roughly pushed the other male away wiping his lips.

"Do not play with me! You only want a good shag!"

" England I'm not playing with you. I'm telling you the truth. Think about it, If I only wanted to have sex with you then I would be trying to put so much effort in truing to make you believe I do." France stated regaining his balance.

"It isn't possible. I must be dreaming again. This always happens. The only time you would ever like me is in my dreams. Once I wake up everything will be the same." England whispered almost to low for France to hear.

"Shall I prove this isn't a dream?"

"And how in the queen's…." England have time to finish his sentence as a sharp sting met his right cheek. his face was forced to turn and there was a clear hand print from the hit. England looked at the male in horror and pain only to receive a glare.

"Only I. the real Francis Bonnefoy would dare smack you and you know that."

The room fell silent and France relaxed his hold on the brit. He massaged the sting flesh on the other males face. After a few moments of akwrad silence England spoke.

"How long?"

_"Quoi?"_(what?)

"How long ago have you loved me?"

France chuckled at the clear embarrassment on England's face.

"Since I first met you."

"How come you never told me?"

"How come you never told me, Arthur?"

"…I was afraid."

"Of what my love?"

"I was afraid that you would laugh and reject me."

France smiled and pulled the stubborn man toward him and embraced him.

_"Je ne vais jamais vous rejettent ou vos sentiments amour._" (I will never reject you or your feelings love.)

"What would you have done…if I didn't feel the same." Arthur asked curious.

"Wait for this day like I have been or…. I could have just raped you." France said smirking and chuckling at the shocked look he got.

"You're Jesting, right?"

"Mmmh maybe." France said letting him go.

"France! That' its funny you frog!"

France shrugged a smile on his lips as he looked down upon the small man that was pouting in annoyance. France leaned forward about to capture the pouting lips, when a loud bang echoed throughout the house.

"England dude! Your hero has arrived." America shouted upon his entry.

Both countries pulled away rather quickly as England muttered under his breath and France cursing.

OoOooo

R&R. I love to read peoples input and thoughts. Helpful advice is always welcome. Hope I did better than the first chapter.


	3. America's Trick

I do not own Hetalia in anyway.

French -_Italics_

French translation- ( example)

America Is Oc in this chapter abit, however I feel he would do this. Also This was originally a Rp. So England will be OC. I tried to fix him but I can only do so much.

OOoOoo

France shrugged a smile on his lips as he looked down upon the small man that was pouting in annoyance. France leaned forward about to capture the pouting lips, when a loud bang echoed throughout the house.

"England dude! Your hero has arrived." America shouted upon his entry.

Both countries pulled away rather quickly as England muttered under his breath and France cursing.

"Bonjour America. What brings you here this fine winter evening?" Francis asked as The 19 year old entered the room.

"I came to take Iggy out for dinner.I wasn't intruding on anything, right? Good, are you guys hungry? I am, let's go get something to eat." America stated a silly smile on his face.

France shrugged and glanced at England for his response.

"I am quite hungry, but I refuse to eat any of that fast food garbage Alfred. Its revolting."

"Dude, just no. I mean Fast food is the best food their is. what could you possibly hate about it?" America protested.

"L'attaque cardiaque qui est sûr de suivre." France explained as he walked back into the living room pulling on coat and other discarded winter items of his.(the heart attack that is sure to follow.)

"Not to mention the fattening grease that it holds." England added as he grabbed his keys.

America frowned at the blunt disregard for his favorite foods.

"Fine we won't get fast food. What do you suggest that we eat then?" America asked the both of them.

"England what would you like to eat?" France questioned

"Fish and chips, if possible." England answered looking at both of the males in the room.

"Fine by me, America?"

"Whatever man, as long as we eat."

And that's exactly what they did. After eating their dinner and dessert they all parted for the night. Things fell back in to normal routine after that, except for the small kisses England received France when no one was looking and the absence of fighting during meetings. Finally America's curiosity got the better of him. And well as they say, curiosity killed the cat. The night after a series of week long meetings America invited France to come drinking with him. France accepted.

~At the Pub~

"So France….Why are you so close to MY Iggy?" America asked a very drunked Frenchman.

"Your Iggy? Non non, Arthur is mine. I loves him." France declared a lazy smirk on his face.

The look startled the teen, however once what France had said processed in his mind, Alfred's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Does he love you back?" America asked.

"But of course he does. He tells me everytime we are alone." France chuckled as he finished off another drink.

"Mmmh, so if you were to do something, that he didn't approve of. Do you think he would forgive you?"

"I doubt he would. For the longest time he didn't believe that I loved him."

America grinned almost creepily as his eyes held a certain evil shine to it.

"Here France, drink as much as you want. It's on me." America stated as he pushed the strongest wine from the bar towards the other male.

France smiled and accepted the drink as he drink it, unnoticing to America's intention's for that evening.

~Later that week~

France had been avoiding England all week and he had noticed. Growing irritated Arthur decided to confront him about it, as the meeting ended that day.

"Hey France." England called stopping the exiting country.

France looked back slightly nervous., but turned fully to met the brit.

"Oui?"

"why are you avoiding me?Did i do something wrong?" Englannd asked.

"Non, your did nothing wrong and i'm not avoiding you."

"Yes you are. Ever since that night you went drinking with America, you kept avoiding me."

France stayed silent even though he knew England wanted a answer, to the silent question of why. Arthur grew angry that France was hiding something from him, however as soon as he was going to ask he was hugged from behind.

"Hey dudes what's up?" America asked as he hung off of England.

"Nothing just asking the frog a question that doesn't seem to be getting an answer." England answered calmly.

"What did you ask him Artie?"

"All I asked was why he was avoiding me."

"France, why don't you answer him?" America stated his eyes narrowing in Francis direction.

France sighed as he ran a hand through his hair looking over at the two.

"the reason I was avoiding you is that I could focus on my work that's been piling up." France lied.

"Oh. Is that all? If it is and you aren't to busy why don't you join me and Alfred for dinner." England suggested, not noticing that America had tightened his grip.

"As much as I would love too. I can't."

England's face fell a bit at the was untill America spoke.

"Come on Man, don't be a stick in the mud. Come with us. It should be interesting." America stated a sicking smile on his face.

France was cautious when he reluctantly agreed and held open the meeting rooms door for everyone to exit.

"Woah, who are you and what have you done with France? France? Doing a courtesy?" America joked as he walked out the stuffy room.

"Allez, avant de claquer la porte sur vous." France suggested. (Go, before I slam the door on you.)

"I have no idea what you just said." Was America's reply.

"France that would be quite rude to do such a thing, let alone say it." England commented following after Alfred.

"Well France is a rude person we can't expect much." America laughed.

"You would know Alfred. Oh wait, vous ne savez pas." Francis sneered. (You wouldn't know)

"No one knows what you're saying!" America snapped.

"Iggy does, not every country has education as pathetic as yours." France responded.

"Or food as good as mine."

"You don't have your own food, you have food from all the other countries." France pointed out.

"We have burgers!"

"Flatteries sont tous les vôtres sur que mon ami." (Bragging rights are all yours on that my friend.)

"Will you two stop you useless bickering, it's is getting on my nerves." Arthur Interupted.

Both males stopped and looked down at the brit and smiled.

"Sorry England/ Iggy, Where shall we eat?" The two said in unison.

At first it startled England that they had said the same thing, but he stifled a chuckle as he mumbled going to Italy's restaurant.

(A/N: Yes my little Feli is here in this story too and he has his own store. :D)

"Alright, I know the fastest route to get there." America shouted smiling.

"Of course you do." France teased.

America glared slightly before returning to his normal expression and running down the hallway shouting follow me. France and England walked at a steady pace out of the capital building, unlike America. Once they were out on the street they were met by a panting America.

"I ran... So fast... " America managed out.

"For dix whole seconds?" France asked.

"France, geez, can you refrain from talking about dicks for like 1 minute?"

"Dix is 10."

"I doubt your dick was that big."

The three fell into silence after America's sentence fell from his lips.

"You faible fool." France whispered as he looked at England's Expression.

It was a mixture of shock, sadness, and something that France couldn't place.

"Was?How would you know how big his dick is?It isn't like u have seen it?" England chuckled half heartedly.

France and America both paled as they glanced at each other than back at Arthur.

"You didn't…" England stated disbelieving, his face flushing as he pushed past the two and walk ahead mummbling under his breath, France and America following.

"Il ne compte pas, si je ne veux pas qu'il soit à compter. Je veux dire qu'il y a une règle à ce sujet, non?" France whispered. (It does not count, if I do not want it to count. I mean there is a rule about this, no?)

"Une règle? Non, il n'y a pas de règle comme celle-là de la baise la terre. Si vous avez l'intention de dire à quelqu'un que vous les aimez, faites-le. Ne pas dormir autour!" England shouted glaring over has shoulder. (A rule? No, there is no rule like that on the fucking earth. If you're going to tell someone you love them, do that. Don't sleep around!)

"It was a one night stand! We were drunk!" France said as he tired to explain.

"Yea we were." America commented.

"Il n'importe pas si vous avez tous les deux étaient en état d'ivresse, vous pourriez m'ont dit. Mais non, vous les deux hid que de moi. Si vous avez une réelle m'a aimé vous n'aurait qu'à moi!" England said turning around fully long enough for the two see the tears that had started to form. When they reached out for the crying brit he turned away from them and ran back in the direction of his house.

(It doesn't matter If you were both were drunk, you could have told me. But no you both hid that from me. If you truely loved me you wouldn't have done that to me!)

France stood there in shock unsure of what to do. England wasn't just another lay to him. He meant so much more than that... he meant everything. He really did love his Arthur.

America not about to let England run off alone when he's crying ran after him. "England please wait!"

England didn't have much of a choice when It came to stoping. As soon as his vision blurred with tears he tripped and fell, sliding across the icey brick sidewalk. America caught up quickly to the now injured counter and picked him up, ignoring the yells and hits that received. Instead America carried the blond threw the streets and to his home. After locating the key in the other's pocket, america brought the two inside and placed the man on the couch.

"Do you need anything?"

Englang shook his head no, but it was clear that he was bleeding from his fall earlier. "I will be fine just leave America…

"Bullshit, you're covered in blood. You must have some first-aid stuff somewhere, you're always so organized. " Alfred yelled as he left the room for the kit.

"It's in the bathroom. " England stated rubbing his eyes. "Fuck there's blood in my eyes."

America returns with the first aid kit and kneels in front of England and stripping him off his shirt. "England, those are tears not blood. *

England whined in pain as America disinfected the cuts on his hands and knee. America looked over England to see a deep gash from where a piece of large glass cut him.

"England, you need stitches." America explained pulling out a needle and degradable string.

"I would rather bleed to death."

Alfred's facial expression represented the phrase 'Are you serious?' as he looked at England. "Arthur, it's just few stitches. You'll be fine, don't you trust me?"

Engalnd sighed realizing he wasn't going to get out off this and turned his head. " Fine… Just do it quickly."

America nods and sticks England's wound closed before cleaning it and bandaging it with the rest of the cuts.

"You're not too hurt, are you?" America asked softly as he packed away the kit.

"I'll live, thank you America."

"C-Can I help with anything else?"

Arthur wanted to say no, but no matter how hard he tried he would keep replaying that moment on the street. His eyes filled with tears once more as he started to sob.

America quickly hugs him, patting his back softly. "England, why are you crying?"

"Because the man I love slept with someone else!" England said as he started hiccuping.

" It's ok. France sleeps with everyone, England." America cooed.

"I never said it was France!" England yelled pushing Alfred away a bit.

"England… England do you... do you have feelings for me?" America asked looking into emerald eyes.

"I….I can't answer that Alfred."

"Arthur… " Alfred called.

"Oui?"

America frowned upon the use of french and turned his head away . "Maybe it is best if I go…"

"America don't leave please " England pleaded.

America sighed a bit as he hugged the older country. "Fine"

"Thank you Alfred." England replied hugging back.

America hesitated before pulling back slightly and kissing England's forehead. Arthur blushed and looked at him confused.

"Al…fred?"

America looked back at him, his eyes saddened.

"what's wrong?"

"You have feelings for France... or will you not answer that either?" Alfred asked.

"I don't want you to hate me for being naive, and for him I thought I did but like you said he sleeps with everyone…." England muttered.

"So who DO you like?"

"To be honest. I don't damn i'm such a fucking moron."

"You're not an idiot, ok? You're brilliant. Way smarter than any of the other countries could wish to be or think they are." America protested, not liking England degrade himself.

"Ok But i'm terriable at my feelings. I cant' show love and i'm always strict nu wonder i cant find love."

"Well, that's easy. You can show love... by something as simple as a kiss." America stopped for a moment to place a kiss pun england's lips before continuing. "And you can find love... by looking right in front of you."

"You love me Alfred?" England asked softly.

"…Yes. Yes, I have since... as long as I can remember." Alfred replied blushing nervously.

"Even before the war?"

"Even before the war."

"How could I have never noticed?" England asked a little confused.

"Because you were always eyeing France... "

"To think i liked him at that time in my life .wasteful." England chuckled sadly.

"So… do you have feelings for me England?"

"Of course I do." England said ruffling the boy's hair.

"Awesome!" America exclaimed as he hugged Arthur tight.

"Let go your hurting me!" England shouted as his wounds were pressed on.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to.." He said letting him go.

"It's alright you didn't mean it."

"You should really get some rest." America pointed out.

"I guess you're right." England sighed as he laid on the couch, falling asleep after a moment.

America sat on the floor next to him , running his fingers through the others hair. England mumbled softly leaning into the soft touches. This brought a smile to his face. He was glad that England hadn't pushed him away. But some where in his mind Alfred knew that what he did was wrong, but at the moment he didn't care. All he cared about was staying by his side.

OoOoOO

So how was it R&R an let me know.


	4. Love Me

I do not Hetalia or any of it's character's.

(French translations.)- Parenthises

_French words- Italics_"

~Previously in Tough love~

You should really get some rest." America pointed out.

"I guess you're right." England sighed as he laid on the couch, falling asleep after a moment.

America sat on the floor next to him , running his fingers through the others hair. England mumbled softly leaning into the soft touches. This brought a smile to his face. He was glad that England hadn't pushed him away. But some where in his mind Alfred knew that What he did was wrong, but at the moment he didn't care. All he cared about was staying by his side.

~ Present~

Love Me

"Al….fie…." Arthur groaned a two hours later.

It took a moment but soon America's head popped out from the kitchen to look at the waking brit. He raised a eyebrow at the nickname.

"You stayed?"

"Of course I stayed. I'll never leave your side, unless you want me to." America chuckled.

"Thanks, your really sweet. However I need a favor. Can you help me get to the restroom.I would like to bathe." England asked sitting up.

"Oh, uh, sure! Of course. " America smiled as he walked over to helped the man stand.

England leaned against America as they walk towards the bathroom. America ran the tub full of water to just the right temperature, when a thought hit him.

"Uh… England?"

"Yes?" Britain asked as he leaned against the counter a little weak from walking.

"Can you... get undressed?"

"I think I can manage that." He replied.

"O-Ok. Er, so, d-do you need help with anything else?"

"Nope, not at all. Thank you for your help, i'll be out soon." England said smiling as he pushed the other out of the room locking the door to the bathroom.

"England, I'm going to get a burger! I'll be right back!" America stated awkwardly since they hadn't eaten yet.

"Alright."

Once England had heard the front door upon and shut, he ridded himself of clothing and slide into the water. Letting his thoughts wonder he slowly drifted into light sleep. His head resting on the side of the tub.

~An unfairly short amount of time after America leaves~

The house was silent as France unlocked England's front door and stepped the door behind him France looked around for Arthur.

"Arthur, where are you?" Francis's called out.

He heard a faint mumbling from the hall and walked in that direction. When he was about to past the bathroom he saw the light on, he stopped in front of the worn mahogany door when he hears a splash in the water and then a gasps.

"How the bloody hell do I nearly drown in the tub! God damn i'm a fucking idiot!" England yelled as he couched up what little water he inhaled.

_"Êtes-vous bien en a-t-il?_" France asked. (Are you alright in there.)

_"Non"_ England responded as he leaned against the door coughing. (no)

_"Puis déverrouiller la porte, pour que je puisse vous aider._" France said pulling on the handle. (Then unlock the door, so i can help you.)

_"Non, laissez-moi tranquille."_ (No just leave me alone.)

"England, open the door or I will kick it down.!" France yelled.

Arthur sighed and wrapped a towel around his was it before unlocking an opening the took every single ounce of strength for France refrain pouncing him at the sight

_"Vous vous êtes blessé ... Laissez-moi vous aider."_ France stated as he reached for England. (you're injured…here let me help you.)

_"Ne touchez pas moi! Tout ce que vous voulez, c'est pour que j'ai mon pantalon comme vous le faites avec tout le monde."_ England shouted as he pulled away from him. (Don't touch me! All you want is to get I my pants like you do with everyone else.)

_"Est-ce que ... Est-ce que c'est ce que vous pensez que je veux?"_ France asked hurt. (Is that ... Is that what you think i want?)

"I don't know what to think anymore."

_"Angleterre, je t'aime ! J'ai toujours ! Je ne veux rien de vous, sauf à être avec vous."_ France explained. (England, I love you! I always have! I don't want anything from you,except to be with you. )

_"Ils pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas dit?!"_ (Then why didn't you tell me?!)

_"Parce que j'ai eu honte ok. Nous sommes allés à boire et l'Amérique a parlé de la façon cool il était et que vous l'aimez. Je suis jaloux et j'ai essayé de voir ce que vous voyez en lui. Je n'ai jamais voulu vous faire du mal et, pour cela, je suis désolé."_ France admited.

(Because I was ashamed ok. We went out drinking and America was talking about how cool he was and that you loved him. I got jealous and tried to see what you would see in him. I never meant to hurt you and for that i'm sorry.)

_"Je l'aime, oui, mais comme un bébé frère. Depuis que j'ai été un enfant, je n'ai aimé que vous. J'ai agi comme un piquez donc vous n'auriez pas remarqué. Vous avez eu mon intérêt depuis des années."_

( I love him, yes, but as a baby brother. Since I was a child I have liked you. I have only acted as a prick so you wouldn't notice. You have had my interest for years.)

_"Vraiment?"_ France asked. (Really?)

Arthur let out a small yes before Francis pulled him into a gentle embrace. England tried to pull away but France tightened his hold.

_"Je t'aime,_ Iggy." France whispered kissing the others forehead.

England blushed deeply and looked away." I… I hate you.."

France chuckled knowing the other didn't mean it and continued to hug his love.

"Francis…"

_"Oui?"_

"I need you to get out the bathroom….."

France nods before hesitantly leaving and closing the door only to hear the young blond shout.

"Bloody hell! I forgot my clothes."

"Would you like me to get it for you love?" France called out.

_"….Oui…_"

"Ok, _je vais aller le chercher."_ France said and headed into Arthur's room. (Ok, i'll go get it.)

"_Merci_" England called after him as he dried his damp hair. (Thanks)

France returned moments later and handed England his clothes.

_"Je suis heureux de vous parler le langage de l'amour."_ France chuckled, (I'm glad you are speaking the language of love.)

England looked at France as he pulled on ONLY his under pants and trousers before exiting the bathroom toweling his hair and sat upon the couch France next to him.

"Of course I would speak it. It's part of my own language."

"Yes a language that I help make. Do you remember?"

_"De nombreux enfants ne vont pas faire attention pendant la leçon, je n'étais pas l'un d'entre eux. J'ai payé une étroite attention à mes classes, cependant mon préféré était langue. Mes yeux jamais écartés de loin de mon professeur et ils n'ont même pas maintenant."_ England smirked.

(Many children don't pay attention during lesson, I was not one of them. I payed close attention to my classes, however my Favorite was language. My eyes never strayed to far from my teacher and they don't even now.)

_"Est-ce que c'est vrai? Ohonhonhon bien alors, je vais peut-être avoir à vous enseigner un autre sujet."_ France said winking. (Is that true? Ohonhonhon well then, perhaps I shall have to teach you another subject.)

_"Dites-moi quand ma première leçon est et je serai là, ~_ " Engalnd stated innocently as if he didn't just say that.

(Tell me when my first lesson is and I will be there.)

_"Soigneux Kirkland, vous trouverez peut-être plus que ce que vous pouvez espérer."_ France Warned. (Careful Kirkland, perhaps you would find it more than you expect.)

_"Oh, est-ce que vous ne pouvez pas gérer moi?"_ He grinned playfully biting hais lower lip. (Oh, Is it that you can't handle me?)

"_Comment nous trouver?"_ France said as he suddenly grabbed him by the hair kissing him before pulling back. _"Cependant vous êtes blessé mon petit lapin."_ (How about we find out? *Suddenly grabs him by the hair and starts kissing him, then stops.* However you are wounded my little rabbit.)

_"Cela me blesse un peu de savoir que vous ne voulez pas me . Bien qu'il soit très amusant vous voir restreindre votre auto."_ England sighed. (It hurts me a little to know that you do not want me . Although it is very amusing seeing you restrain your self. )

_"Ce n'est pas de moi ne voulant pas que vous, c'est de moi ne voulant pas que vous être incapable de marcher, vous êtes déjà blessé et maintenant, vous pouvez choisir d'être un effeuillage."_ France explained.

(This is not about me not wanting you, this is about me not wanting you be unable to walk, you are already injured and now, you choose to be a tease.)

_"Hmmm Francis n'a pas voulu de moi. Je devrais peut-être trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour faciliter ce douloureux la chaleur de mon corps. Peut-être l'Amérique?'_ England pondered aloud.

(Hmmm Francis doesn't want me. Maybe I should find someone else to ease this aching heat from my body. Maybe America?)

***Attempted Lemon Ahead.***

So, that did it. Before England had a chance to react France had pushed him down onto the couch kissing him hard. England blushed a deep shade of red as their tongues danced for dominace. England lost as he subjugated to the pleasure, his hands finding their way around Francis's neck. removing his lips from the brit's France moved down the other's neck causing him to moan lightly in response.

_"Je veux vous entendre crier mon nom."_ France whispered huskily into England's ear before gently biting his ear. ( I wanna hear you cry out my name.)

_"Nnnnh…not my ears. Ils sont sensibles."_ Arthur moaned as he arched slightly.(Nnnnh ….not my ears. They are sensitive)

_"C'est une raison de plus."_

(All the more reason.)

_"J'aime, je tiens à vous plaisir également."_ England panted softly.(Love, I want to pleasure you also.)

_"Oh? Et qu'est-ce que vous avez à l'esprit?_" France asked whispering in his ear.

(Oh? And what is it you have in mind?)

_"Je vais faire quelque chose que je suis sûre que vous l'apprécierez."_ England muttered as his body stock with pleasure.

(I am going to do something that I'm sure you will enjoy.)

_"Puis par tous les moyens, me montrer."_ France said letting a smirk spread on his lips.

( Then by all means, show me.)

England blushed a light pink as he pushed France into a sitting position before straddling the others hips and pulling him into a deep french kiss. France groaned in delight his hands coming to rest on Arthurs hips rubbing small circles. When he pulled away panting lightly he started on the buttons on Francis shirt.

_"Pour un pervertir vous portez beaucoup de chiffons."_ England muttered as he pulled of the shirt.

(For a pervert you wear to much clothes.)

_"Maintenant, si seulement j'avais quelqu'un qui est prêt à les extraire de moi, comme je suis à déposer le vôtre."_ France grinned as he undid England's pants.

(Now, if only I had someone who was ready to remove them from me, like I am to remove yours.)

_"Je vais vous bande lorsque je suis prêt."_ England responded as he nipped along Francis' jaw line.

(i'll strip you when i'm ready.)

France nodded as he slid his hand into Arthur's pants causing him squirm in embarrassment. France let out a small groaned as his hand tightened on the males hips.

"_Francis, les déposer. Ils sont bien series."_ England pleaded uncomfortably. (Francis, take them off. They are to tight.)

France did as he was asked receiving a relived sigh from the other. As a thank you England began kissing down the other body till he came face to face with the ours trousers. There he looked up as he tugged on the fabric.

_"Prendre leur off."_ England demanded. (Take them off.)

France smirked at him as he undid his briefs pulling them down, slowly, nearly teasingly.

_"Oui monsieur Kirkland_." (Yes Mr Kirkland.)

_"Vous êtes un taquinerie que vous connaissez cela?"_ England whined at the slow wait as he sits in between his legs. (You are a tease that you know this?)

_"La patience est une belle chose."_ France chuckled as he pulled them off. (Patience is a beautiful thing.)

_"Patience être oublié, je vous le ferai qui veulent plus qu'on va voir où votre patience est l'amour."_ England smirked as he leaned up giving France a kiss. (Patience be forgotten, I will have you wanting more than we will see where your patience is love.)

France chuckled at the Brit's statement as he watched him lay kisses along his chest, going lower with everyone. Soon Arthur came p to france's growing problem and let his hand run barely over the length of it.

France groan his hand finding his way into England's hair. "_C'est le meilleur type de torture.." _(This is the best type of torture..)

Before England continued he stopped and blushed bowing his head and shirting awkwardly. _"Francis, je ... ce n'est pas le cas dans un certain temps et je ne suis pas sûr de ce que je dois faire."_ (Francis, I ... haven't done this in a while and I am not sure of what I must do.)

_"Vous innocente petite chose."_ Francis' chuckled and then a seductive smile. _"Voulez-vous une demonstration?"_ (You innocent little thing. and Do you want a demonstration?)

England didn't verbalize his answer but the slight nod of his head was all France needed.

_"Debout"._ France ordered in a rather seductive demanding tone. (stand up)

England stood a slight tremor running through his body, that didn't go unnoticed by France either.

France slided to the edge of the couch as he grab his love's hips and pulled him forward. His finger traced the veins that flowed through the others member. _"Comme le pays de l'amour, il y a beaucoup je peux vous enseigner sur l'amour."_

(As the country of love, there is a lot I can teach you about love making.)

_"Est-ce que cela vous dérangerait montrant ce que vous avez appelé 'innocent petit chose', ce que vous savez ?"_ England asked as his breath caught in his throat from the light touches. (Do you mind showing this as you called 'innocent little thing', what you know? )

_"Mais bien sir,"_ France stated as he swirls his tongue around the tip of England's member then paused. _"Vous avez le goût incroyable... "_ ("But of course," and "you taste incredible …")

Letting out a low moan England protested. _"Aucun je ne fais pas!"_ (No I am not!)

_"Vous plaisantez?"_ France laughed Before taking Arthurs throbbing member in his mouth, slowly teasingly of course. (you must be kidding?)

England whined at the slowly sensation his fingers gripping Francis hair as he turned his head mummbling._ " v-votre le yummest à moi…."_ (y-your the yummiest to me…)

_"Vous avez manifestement pas eu le privilège de vous goiter.."_ Francis said as he let go for a moment before taking the rest in. Occasionally lightly brushing his teeth against the skin just to make him shiver. (You have obviously not had the privilege of your taste..)

England started to open his mouth to protest about that comment when a loud moan escapes his lips instead. His hands tightening in he others hair as he started panting "Nnnnh F-Francis!"

France hummed in approve at the sweet sounds his love was making. He sucked harder and faster trying to extract more sounds from him. England bit the back of his hand trying to maintain the lewd sound that were escaping. He was stopped when France pulled his hand away and let go of his aching cock.

_"Ne pas masquer ces beaux sons mon petit lapin, je veux vous entendre de la musique que je suis heureux que vous."_ He said a smirk on his lips as he deep throated the stubborn country once more. (Don't hide such beautiful sounds my little rabbit, I want to hear your sweet music as i pleasure you.)

England couldn't help the loud the moan that fill from his mouth a warm feeling pooling in his stomach. _"Comment avez-vous appris à faire cela?"_ (How have you learned how to do it?)

The other male didn't answer instead he quickened his pace and disregarded the others warning about his release. He wouldn't stop till he truly hand tasted the smaller blond.

"FRANCIS!" Arthur shouted as he released his seed i the other his breath labor from his high.

_"Irremplaáable"_ France said smirking after he swallowed England's cum.(Irreplaceable.)

_"C'était sale amour."_ England said as he whipped a bit off the corner of Francis' mouth. (that was dirty love.)

"_Ohonhonhon, Eh bien, je suis un sale gosse."_ France chuckled as he wiggled his eyebrows. (well i am a dirty kid.)

_"Votre aucun enfant. Vous êtes mon homme sale."_ Arthur whispered into France's ear before pulling back with a smirk. (You're no child. you're my dirty man.)

_"Alors, avez-vous appris de cette leçon Kirkland?"_ France asked as he stood looking down at the other. (Then, have you learned from this lesson Kirkland?)

_"J'ai Mr. Bonnefoy, voulez-vous que une démonstration?"_ England asked innocently as he licked his lips a bit. (I have Mr. Bonnefoy, do you want a demonstration?)

_"Il serait très appréciée."_ France replied as he played with the other blond hair. (It would be very much appreciated)

_"Il fait si chaud et dur~"_ England purred as he cupped the others man's cock. (It is so hot and hard~)

_"Vous êtes responsables._" France smirked. (you are to blame.)

"Good." England commented as he kneeled in front of the other as he placed a kiss on the slit.

Francis groaned as he watched Arthur tease his manhood. England took the head into his mouth and looked up at France winking before engulfing what could fit in his mouth. France moaned loudly as he grabbed a handful of England's hair. England continued to tease in a lazy and slow manner. His tongue running over the sensitive of places.

_"Êtes-vous sûr que vous ne l'avez pas fait avant? Vous êtes incroyable."_ France asked as he groaned. (Are you sure that you have not done before? You are incredible.)

England shook his head as he sucked softly managing to grin. France groaned looking down lustfully. Arthur looked up to met his eyes. His expression almost childish as he let the cock slip from his mouth with a pop. He chuckled softly when France pulled his hair a bit before his lips resumed to their last position. He purposely let he tongue roll over the most sensitive spot, causing France to buck his hips and England to gag.

"A-Arthur.." France called.

"Mmmh?" England hummed so France knew he was listening.

_"Gémissant simplement votre nom dans un moment de bonheur._" (Simply moaning your name in a moment of bliss.)

England rolled his eyes as he gave a harsh suck his hand pumping whatever wasn't in his mouth. France moaned but cut himself off by bitting his lip.

England pulled away for a bit and looks at him, taping on his own lips._ "Mon cher Frances ce n'est pas juste de vous pour masquer ces bruits sexy de moi, quand je l'ai fait pour vous."_ (My dear Frances it's not fair of you to hide such noises sexy from me, when I have done it for you.)

_"Bon, juste pour vous satisfaire"_ France chuckled. (Alright, just to satisfy you.)

Arthur smiled and returned to his doings and it wasn't long before France started to feel that familiar feeling pooling in his stomach. He caressed the side of Arthur's face silently encouraging him to move faster.

"A-Arthur i'm…" France warned.

Arthur blushed realizing that France was close and silently panicked not sure what he should do. as he continued. France shuddered as he pulled England back, the brit accidentally running over a sensitive spot causing France to cry out the other's name in climax. England blushed when a little of France's jizz landed on his face.

_"Vous obtenez un crédit supplémentaire."_ France pointed out still short of breath. (You get an additional credit.)

_"Crédit supplémentaire et une délicieuse friandise, je n'ai pas pu demander plus."_ England stated as he collected the cum from his face on his finger and stuck it into his mouth. (Extra Credit and a delicious treat, i could not ask for more.)

***End attempted Lemon***

_"Vous êtes toujours bon au goût."_ France commented. (You're still good to taste.)

_"Je suis loin de bon, vous grenouille."_ England yawned as he pushed France to sit and sat in his lap. (I am far from good, you frog.)

_"Je ne le crois pas en Angleterre."_ France informed as he wrapped his arms around Arthur and kissing his forehead. (I think not England)

"What should we do now?"

"That would be up to you. _C'est votre maison, et permettez-moi de vous dire que vous êtes un hôte extraordinaire."_ (This is your home, and let me tell you that you are a amazing host.)

_"C'était boiteux et disposons à présent d'un motif rythmique, mais c'est juste que vous."_ England sighed as he stood. (That was lame and cheezy, however that's just you.)

_"Voudriez-vous me faire changer?"_ (Would you like me to change?)

_"Vous ne devriez pas mon amour. Allez maintenant obtiennent lavés vers le haut de tandis que je nous fais du the."_ England ordered as he pulled back on his trousers. (You should not my love. Now go get washed up for while i make us tea.)

"Yes, sir." france said as he stood and pulled on his pants before heading to the loo.

England hummed softly as the water heats up, his legs swinging as he sit on the counter his eyes closed in peace.

"Hey England! I'm back!" America shouted as he entered the house.

OoOoOo

And he is back!.

I am sorry for any errors, hopefully it doesn't ruin the story too much.

Sorry for the lack of update hopefully i'll get back too it.


	5. Almost

I do not Hetalia or it's character's.

_French_- In Italics

( French translations) - in parenthsis

~Previously~

"Yes, sir." france said as he stood and pulled on his pants before heading to the loo.

England hummed softly as the water heats up, his legs swinging as he sit on the counter his eyes closed in peace.

"Hey England! I'm back!" America shouted as he entered the house.

**Almost**

England yelped and almost slipped of the counter glaring at America. "Don't do that you moron."

"It's a grand entrance. Anyway, How you feeling?"

"I'm better, and i'm making some tea you want some?"

"Sure!"

England nodded as he reached for Two tea cups. One blue the other red.

"So… is you not wearing your shirt a thing now?" America asked checking the man out.

"No it's just the fabric would irritate my wounds". England answered as he fixed two hot cups of tea and handing one to the former colony.

"Y-Yeah that makes sense." America reasoned as he gulped down his tea.

"America your not sup….." England tried to warned.

"Hot… hot... hot! Hot! HOT!" America shouted.

"I tied to tell you!" England yelled as he grabs some ice from the freezer and holds his face still. "Open your mouth."

America blushed and opened as mouth as england placed the cube on the other's tongue.

"Take it slow ok?"

"This is why we have iced tea.. " America mumbled.

"I'm sorry." Arthur said a frown on his face.

"Really, It's fine." America stated as he hug him.

"Alright i believe you, now let go!" England shouted as he squirmed to get free.

England and America sat in silence as they drank their tea. After Alfred had added ice cubes to his. Soon France entered the kitchen not surprised to see America from his loud entrance and Arthur's yelling.

"I made tea, but then America burnt his tongue." England commented.

"You chugged it, didn't you?" France asked looking at the youngest blond.

"He didn't say anything until I did it already!" America yelled

"I said I was sorry! Here you can have mine." England protested before offering his cup of tea to France.

"Non, non, je vais faire le mien." (no no, i'll make my own.)

England nodded and placed it on the counter and waited a few moments before France gave up on making tea and took The one Arthur had offered.

"While I was making tea I figured that we can all cook. well... you two since I supposedly can't cook."

" You can cooooook... "

"Vous pouvez cuisineeeeeeer... " (you can cook)

Both nations said as they shook their heads no.

"I can't but I'll help you both, ok?" England said softly.

"Alright!"

"Vas bien!"

"Ok let me go get my reciepe book I'll be back." England suggested as he left the two alone in search of the book.

"So…" America started out.

"Que faites-vous ici?" France asked glaring at Alfred. (What are you doing here?)

"Checking on my England."

"Votre Angleterre?" (you're England)

"I-I meant England."

France chuckled softly at Alfred's mistake.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh… It's just that... vous comprenez le français!" (you comprehend french.)

"No I don't! I mean... fuck." America tired to lie but failed.

"Alright, I found a reciepe on pasta and it's going to be wonderful!" England stated as he returned.

"Pasta? Wow, Italy-" America began.

"I want some!" Italy shouted as he climbed from under the sink.

"Oh mon dieu! Combien de temps étiez-vous en a-t-il?" Francis asked. (Oh my God! How long were you in there?)

"Long enough to know there's pasta!" the Italian giggles.

"Why are you In my house Italy!"

"For pasta!"

"Get out i'll bring some to you later!" England shouted as he pushed the other out the door.

"But-" The brunette tried, but was to late as France slammed the door in his face.

"Thank you." England responded as he hands over the reciepe to France. Who immediately after began to grab the ingredients.

"Woah, woah, what's that?" America pointed to the substance in the others hand.

"Fromage…" (Cheese.)

"French fromage! Ew! We're using American cheese." Alfred remarked.

"They both are quite tasty and It's good to see you're remembering your french Alfred." England said trying to calm the two.

"American cheese…."

"Yeah Kraft!"

"….."

"Mmmm how about we do both? " Arthur suggest nervously.

"NO!"

"NON!"

England visably jumped when they yelled at him in response.

"We're using Kraft!" America yelled.

"Non, nous ne le sommes pas." (No, we aren't.)

"That's not fair!"

"Stop yelling! If we can't work together than we just won't make it!" England shouted glaring at them both.

"Than we just wont make it!" They both shouted

"Not like you just wontt go somewhere else and eat some!" France sneered.

"Oh, and you're one to talk about going somewhere else and getting some." America countered.

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?" (What does that mean?)

"Stop fighting." England stated only to be ignored.

"You get whatever you want and whoever you want!"

"Oui, bien sûr! Je suis en France! Vous considèrerait porcine. Vous êtes jaloux, vous petite merde parce que vous aimez en Angleterre et ne peut pas accepter le fait que c'est moi qui a lui." France smirked.

(Yes, of course! I am France! You uncultured swine. You are just jealous, you small shit because you love England and cannot accept the fact that it is me that has him.)

I- I…"

"You're worthless. "

At this point Alfred was crying his little heart out. Arthur lifted the former colonies face and wiped his tears.

"America, it's ok please don't cry." England said in a gentle voice, before looking over to France disapprovingly. "Pourquoi avez-vous dit? Il est donc inapproprié de la part d'un homme de votre âge. Si j'avais à dire, je dirais que vous êtes jaloux. Si le fait d'être dans l'amour est le prix que je dois payer, parce que vous avez deux n'obtiennent pas le long puis ... puis je ne veux plus!"

(Why did you say that? It is so inappropriate for a man of your age. If I had to say, I would say you are jealous. If being in love is the price I must pay, because you two do not get along then ... then i don't want it anymore!)

"Attendez ... quoi?" France asked. (Wait ... what?)

America cried softly into England shoulder mumbling his apology as England patted his head.

"Forget it France and don't say sorry Alfred.

"Pourquoi êtes-vous bardage avec lui?" (Why are you siding with him?)

"what are you talking about?You made him cry!"

"C'est un bébé!" (It is a baby!)

"So If I cry, that makes me a baby too?"

"...Je ne serai pas ici pour le voir, je vais être avec petite Italie faire des pâtes." France stated coldly as he existed, slamming the door behind him. (I will not be here to see it, i'll be with little Italy making pasta.)

A small whimper escaped past England's lips as he watched France go. He pushed America away and turning away, his voice cracking.

"I think it would be best…if i'm left alone, Alfred."

America nodded in understanding before quickly hugging the brit and leaving the other to his thought. Once Arthur was sure he was alone he let the tears flow freely as his heart shattered inside him.

~10 minutes later with France~

"Et puis il avait totalement pris la petite merde de côté!" France explained to the littlest Italiain. (And then he had totally taken the small shit's side!)

"But big brother France, you were being pretty mean-" italy started.

"I brought pasta." France said lifting the box.

"I don't know what's with them! You're obviously a saint! Pasta!"

~With America~

'I don't understand how France can act like that, and still manage to be better than me in England's eyes.' America though as he was half way home.

~Back with Italy & France~

"Maybe I was being a bit of a ass." France sighed.

"But that's what I-" Italy tired.

"Manger" France ordered causing the Italy to frantically eat. (Eat)

~England's house almost two hours after the fight.~

Prussia knocks upon the Englishman's door to receive no answer and phone calls unresponsive. After 20 minutes of trying he gives up and decides to call France to locate the latter's man's location.

France pulled his phone from his pocket once he heard the ring tone 'I'm awesome' by spose.

"Bonjour Prussia. Qu'est-ce que c'est?" France asked as he answered. (What is it?)

"I was just calling to see if you knew was eyebrows was. He ain't answering the phone and no one's answering the door." Prussia said as he looked threw England's windows.

France freezes for a moment before telling Prussia he call him back and the calling America.

"What the fuck do you want?" America growled into his phone upon answering his phone, to stop the irritating 'call me maybe' ring tone.

~ Back with Prussia~

Prussia being well, prussia, picks the lock and steps inside making sure that the man is no where inside before texting France that he isn't home.

~Back with France~

"C'est en Angleterre avec vous?"France asked ignoring the rude answering. (Is England with you?)

"What are you talking about? England's at home." America asked stopping on his front door.

"Baiser! He's gone! England's gone. Prussia went, no one's answering the door. He wont pick up ze phone." France yelled. (fuck)

"What? This is your fault! "

"Oui! Me blâmer! Cela va nous aider à le retrouver!" (Yes! blame me! This will help us to find him!)

"Where would he go?"

"Where would he go?" France echoed the question.

"If he's going anywhere far, wouldn't he go to the airport to get there?" Italy suggested.

"L'Italie, vous êtes incroyables! " (Italy, you are amazing!)

"What's going on?"Alfred asked.

"I think he's heading for the airport." France stated before he hangs up and rushes in that direction, America doing the same.

~With Prusisa~

Prussia Just sat and relaxes on the brit's couch, closing his eyes.

~With England.~

England sat at his gate waiting for the plane to arrive, sniffling as he tried to keep the tears a bay. While England sat in the far Eastern part of the airport, France and America were making their way through the crowed. As they got half way they hear the call for England's plane.

England stands and makes his way to the line to board. Just as he hand's the airport employe his ticket an arm pulls him back.

"What are you doing?!" Alfred yelled, just as France arrives a fair distance away.

"I'm going away. I don't want to hurt the two of you anymore." England Answered pulling his arm away from America.

"Quoi? Comment diable est-ce logique?" France asked. (What.? How the hell does that make sense?)

"France is right! Besides, the only way you would hurt us, is by leaving!"

"So… you don't want me to leave, even though I can't express myself?" Arthur asked looking to them both.

"Non!"

"Of course not!"

" I won't leave then."

"Yes!"

"Bonne." ( Good)

They both said as they hugged the small man.

"How did you know I was gone?"

"Prussia." America and France said in unison.

"We got to go, he's in my house!" Arthur stated a look of horror on his face.

France chuckled softly as America ran off shouting 'let's go!'

"He can't run for more than 10 seconds... et il est venu ici dans sa voiture." France commented as they retrieved Arthur's luggage. (And he came here in his car.)

"Bon, je ne pense pas que je puisse marcher plus, ma chemise ennuie mes blessers." England nodded. (good, cause I do not think that I can walk more, my shirt is bothering my injuries.)

"Vous pouvez toujours prendre le désactiver." France said with a a sly smile making England blush and protest as America return's. (You can always take it off.)

"I… I remembered... got a car…" America panted out.

"America how in the queen's name do you forget you have a vehicle?"

America tried to talk, but ended up gasping.

"Oh for fucks sake." France said as America tried to explain, but was too out of breath to do so. Instead Francis took his keys and headed to the car. England following with his bag on his back and his hand gripping the end of America and Francis's shirt's.

"I call shotgun!" America shouted.

"Vous obtenez le trounce." France laughs and pushes America into the backseat. (You get the trunk.)

America groaned letting the older two out of the three laughing to his poor sportsmen ship.

~To England's house! ( Like 10 mins later)~

Prussia was asleep upon England's red recliner as the three arrived. Arthur indicated for the other's to remain silent as he went into the kitchen. He returned with a pitcher of Ice cold water, which he poured over the albino's sleeping head, Starling him awake.

"Wake up!" Arthur demanded.

"What the fuck man! Why would you drench the Awesome me?" Prussia yelled.

"Get fuck out of my house!"

"Why do I have to get out? Your house is so comfy and I don't have to worry about." Prussia paused before looking around and whispering."East.."

"If you don't leave i'll call him over and I'll get Hungary! So I repeat, Leave my house!." England threatened as he pointed out the door for a horrified Prussia as America and France laugh in the background. Prussia frowned Stood and walked out mumbling about how this was so unawesome.

"Ok so what now?"

"We ORDER pizza." America yelled out.

"Alright you do that and I'll go get changed" England commented as he walked to his room. Since America was to busy ordering the unholy amount of pizza France slyly followed the shorter male to his bedroom.

"Need help?"

" Non. I just need to change my shirt it's bothering me."

"You don't really need a shirt. Je vous ai vu torse nu, et je suis sûr que l'Amérique ne m'aurait pas derange." France pointed out. (I have already seen you bare-chested, and I am sure that America wouldn't mind.)

England turned to protest but turn's a light pink at the frenchman's heated stare, before removing his shirt and shivering when his hair brushes his neck.

"Mmm my hair's to long, perhaps I should cut it soon."

"It's perfect. Par ailleurs, si vous l'avez fait, ce que je pourrais tenir ensuite?" France smirked. ( Besides if you did that, what would I hold onto then?)

"Je ne devrais pas être pendue à vous?" England replied. ( Shouldn't I be hanging on to you?)

"Ohonhonhon, Est-ce une invitation?" (Is this an invitation?)

"Peut-être plus tard, mais pour l'instant je dois aller mange." England laughed. (Perhaps later, but for the moment I have to go eat.)

"J'ai quelque chose que vous pouvez manger…" France said with a light chuckle. (I have something that you can eat …)

At that comment England blushed a little before existing the room mumbling about how he would later.

"Oh my gosh, get out! " America yelled.

"But I heard you ordering pizza! " Italy whined.

"Italy why do you keep coming into my house? leave!"

"But-But pizza! Fratello?" Italy pleaded as he looked to France for help.

France sighed before replying. " One slice.."

"Yay!" Italy shouted hugging Francis's wasit and giving him a kiss on the cheek. The two were a little distracted to see England's eyes darken slightly.

"So I ordered the meat lovers pizza. " America announced.

"Ohonhonhon "

"I don't get it! " Italy chirped as he snuggled into France's shoulders

"How about I pick out movie for us to watch?" England asked his smile wavering just a bit.

"Cool!"

"Oui"

"Ve~!"

England quickly leaves the room to search for a movie grumbling softly.

"I wonder what made him upset.. " America pondered a serious look on his face.

"Il est en colère?" (He is angry?)

"You couldn't see that…" America frowned trailing off to the obvious reason of the brit's darkened aura

"I can't see anything." France sighed since Italy had covered his eye's.

England returned with a movie in hand and smiled.

"I have the Film."

"What's the movie? "

"Say it out loud, Je ne peux pas void." ( I cannot see.)

"Movies! "

England holds it out smiling to the point of creepiness.

"It's …."

OoOO

Sorry if this seems rushed, it wasn't though.

Please correct me if there are errors.

And I have a small request. As many can see the name of he movie England choose was not answered. I would like your opinion for a scary movie. This particular request shall be open till wednesday.

R&R


End file.
